Kyuuketsu Hime - Vol 3 Chapter 3-3
Episode 3: Tiếng gầm của Sư vương Solo: Shauran ------ Ghi chú của tác giả: Lần này Hiyuki không có đất diễn đâu nhé. (Trans: tự dưng ghét lão này quá ~ :v ) ------ Cơ thể tôi hoàn toàn bị chi phối bởi cơn đau. Tất cả bộ phận trên người tôi đều đã chi chít vết thương và cảm giác ướt át lan dần bên dưới bộ giáp da. Trong tầm nhìn của mình, tôi thấy một màu đỏ rực nhưng không phải màu của lửa. Nhưng mà, quan tâm đến chuyện đó làm quái gì cơ chứ―! Tên đó đã hạ gục cô gái xinh đẹp đang ở gần hắn, và vừa mang cô ấy đi vừa cười như một tên hạ đẳng. Dĩ nhiên là tôi sẽ không cho phép việc đó xảy ra!! Tôi sẽ đánh tên khốn đó, người đã coi khinh và xem tôi như rác rưởi, sau đó tôi sẽ mang Hiyuki trở về! Khi tôi chỉ mới nghĩ như vậy và vung kiếm xuống, thì nắm đấm của hắn đã ở ngay trước mặt của tôi rồi. Thậm chí chẳng cần nhìn đến quang cảnh đã bị tàn phá chung quanh tôi cũng biết, rằng nếu bản thân nhận được quả đấm đó thì mọi thứ từ cổ tôi trở lên sẽ nổ tung ra như một quả dưa trúng đạn. Ấy vậy, tôi nhắm chặt mắt mình. Tôi sẽ dồn toàn bộ sức lực của bản thân vào đòn đánh này dù có phải trả giá bằng cả mạng sống, đến khi mọi thứ được đặt dấu chấm hết. Tuy nhiên, như thể chế nhạo quyết tâm của Joey, thanh kiếm của Hiyuki trong tay cậu ‘Gilles de Reis’ chỉ chém qua không khí. ―vậy là không được rồi nhỉ. Xin lỗi nhé Hiyuki. Dù Joey đã chấp nhận sự thật, qua đôi mắt vẫn đang mở to như để thể hiện quyết tâm của mình, trong khoảnh khắc cậu thấy cơ thể của gã kia ‘fly into the sky’ như một miếng giẻ rách. Joey đứng hình trong khi vẫn giữ tư thế vung kiếm xuống như vậy. Trước khi có ai nhận ra, trước mặt cậu đã nhìn thấy ai đó đang đứng trông như một bức tường vững chãi. …Ai vậy? Cậu chớp đôi mắt đang mờ dần của mình liên tục, nhìn vào chủ nhân của tấm lưng đó. Người đó—hay đúng hơn là một ông già—mặc một chiếc áo choàng màu xanh đậm, chiều cao của ông ta hơn 2m và sở hữu một mái tóc trắng. Bộ mặt nghiêm nghị của ông ta được tô điểm thêm bởi một cái bờm bạch kim, là một hình dạng mà ta chỉ có thể miêu tả như một con sư tử. Ông nhìn Animaru với một ánh nhìn sặc mùi nguy hiểm, và nhẹ nhàng giao lại Hiyuki—người vừa bị Animaru bắt trước đó—cho Joey. Bối rối, Joey để thanh ‘Gilles de Reis’ xuống và nhận lấy Hiyuki bằng cả hai tay. “…Tôi rõ rồi, một người con trai vứt đi thanh kiếm để đỡ một cô gái. –Cậu đáng mặt đàn ông đấy.” Khuôn mặt nghiêm trọng của người đàn ông lần đầu tiên xuất hiện một nụ cười thoải mái. “Tên khốn nhà ngươi là ai?! Dám gây chuyện với ta à!” (Trans: mùi quá, có nên đổi không nhờ?~ :3) Vừa đứng lên và bước ra khỏi đống đổ nát, Animaru vừa gầm gừ với vẻ mặt như thể đã hoàn toàn chìm trong cơn thịnh nộ. Biểu cảm trên gương mặt người đàn ông lại thay đổi, ông nhìn anh ta bằng khuôn mặt lạnh như tiền. “Đúng là đồ sâu bọ.” “…Cái méo? Đừng nói là ngươi không biết ta là ai nhé đồ khốn?” “Ta không muốn biết và cũng chẳng cần phải biết.” Ngay lập tức ông thu hẹp khoảng cách và hướng cú đấm về phía gương mặt của Animaru. “Hừm, cái thể loại đòn đánh chậm như rùa này sao m---GAAHHH!?!” Ở nơi Animaru đang bình tĩnh mà lảm nhảm, như thể một khung hình đã bị bỏ qua trong một bộ phim, nấm đấm của ông lão phát nổ trong khoảnh khắc. Mặc dù gương mặt của hắn bị đập xuống mặt đất và còn dội ngược trở lên, bằng sức chịu đựng và độ dẻo dai của bản thân, hắn nhanh chóng rút ngắn khoảng cách với ông lão kia. “Chết đê!” Hắn phóng tới và tung ra một loạt cú ‘Đọa Quyền’ vào cơ thể của người đàn ông, tuy nhiên hình bóng của người đáng ra phải đứng trước hắn đột nhiên biến mất. “Cái!?” Mất mục tiêu, những cú đấm vung ra một cách vô ích. Ngay lúc đó, ông già xuất hiện ở điểm mù của hắn—phía bên hông, và hướng một cú đá vào chân trụ của Animaru, sau đó đánh vào thái dương của hắn bằng khuỷu tay với tất cả sức lực bình sinh. (Trans: temple?~ bộ phận gì ấy nhờ?~ :v ) Cùng một tiếng gầm như sấm rền, nửa thân trên của Animara đâm sầm xuống mặt đất. “Ga…Hag…!” Dù hắn đã cố đứng lên bằng cách nào đó, nhưng vì chấn động não nên đôi chân hắn vẫn còn chưa vững. “Không đời nào, mình đáng lẽ ra phải có lợi thế áp đảo về chỉ số…nhưng, cái lão già này.” Thậm chí còn chưa dùng cú dứt điểm, người đàn ông già vẫn nói với giọng thờ ơ. “Hmm… dù từ cuộc chiến trước đó ta đã thấy là ngươi rất mạnh, nhưng vẫn còn lâu ngươi mới đạt tới sức mạnh thật sự.” “Ngươi vừa nói gì cơ…!?” “Kiểu chiến đấu của ngươi chỉ là trấn áp đối phương với sức mạnh vượt trội. Lý do kiểu chiến đấu đó vẫn luôn thành công có thể là nhờ điều kiện thuận lợi cho ngươi, hoặc là bởi ngươi chỉ luôn nhắm vào những kẻ yếu hơn mình. Bởi ngươi chưa bao giờ phải đối đầu với người mạnh hơn hoặc chưa phải mạo hiểm mạng sống để chiến đấu, khi ngươi đối diện với ai đó mạnh hơn bản thân, ngươi sẽ chẳng biết phải đánh như thế nào cả. Nói ngắn gọn, ngươi chẳng có tí ti sáng tạo nào trong khi chiến đấu. Ta nói đúng chứ?” Ngay cả khi cảm thấy kinh ngạc và phải nhìn lại chính mình, Animaru vẫn phun ra một bãi cả máu lẫn nước bọt của mình xuống đất.. “—vậy ngươi nói ngươi là ‘người mạnh hơn’ á? Ngươi là thằng quái nào?” “Hừm, ta đã vứt tên của mình đi từ lâu rồi. Vậy nhưng mọi người gọi ta là ‘Thú Vương.’ ” Nghe vậy trong khi tay vẫn còn bế Hiyuki, một tiếng rên thoát ra từ cổ họng Joey như thể bị bóp nghẹn. —Thú Vương? Chẳng phải đó là một trong năm SSS rank trên thế giới hay sao chứ?! Animaru nhướng đôi chân mày của mình. “HAAHH?! Thú Vương á? Đó chính là ta!” “Nhầm rồi, một tên côn đồ như ngươi mà giả làm Vua thì quả là nực cười.” Cứ như tình trạng cơ thể vừa mới phục hồi, Animaru thủ thế thêm một lần nữa. “Vậy thì ta sẽ đập ngươi bán sống bán chết, và dạy cho ngươi ai mới là Vua ở đây!” ***** Trên vùng đồng cỏ ngoại ô của thàng phố Arra, có một nhóm người đang chạy cực nhanh, tạo ra cả một đám mây bụi đằng sau. “Gì thế này?! Sao ta lại không kết nối với công chúa được chứ!?” Tengai, người vẫn đang ở dạng long nhân của mình, hiện đang chạy với khí thế như thể anh sẽ đạp phăng bất cứ ai cản đường mình như người, quái vật, hay thậm chí cả Thần. Anh hỏi cậu trai tóc trắng cạnh bên bằng nét mặt rõ bực dọc—Ikaruga người đang chạy phía sau (chính xác thì đó là Ikaruga với dạng gốc là “Yog Sothoth”). “Không rõ. Hầu như toàn bộ những người đang ở xung quanh đều không còn tự vệ được nữa.” “Không tự vệ được?! Không lí nào, dù cho bọn chúng lúc này trông có hợp với việc bàn giấy hơn là đánh đấm, thì chúng vẫn là tinh anh từ nước chúng ta! Chẳng thể nào mà chúng bị hạ bởi người của quốc gia này mà không kháng cự lại được cả…...” Nghe mấy lời cằn nhằn của Tengai, Ikaruga chìm sâu vào suy nghĩ một lúc. Vừa tự vấn bản thân, cậu vừa nói thêm. “Chắn chắn nếu là người của quốc gia này thì sẽ không thể nào được. –Tuy nhiên nếu là kỹ thuật được dùng bởi những thánh nhân (player) thì hoàn toàn có thể...” “Thánh nhân ấy à?! Làm sao m---“ Khả năng đó không phải bằng zero. Trái lại, khi anh thảo luận với Hiyuki về những đồng tiền và Kỷ nguyên cổ đại thì chủ đề đó cũng được đề cập. —Lẽ ra mình phải điều tra nghiêm túc hơn. Không, cho dù có phải đối mặt với sự phản đối của Công chúa thì mình cũng phải thành thật với bản thân! Dù rằng biết là, hối hận bây giờ cũng chẳng giải quyết được gì, anh vẫn nghĩ về chuyện đó và nghiến chặt răng mình. Trước hết thì, thay cho việc chạy dưới đất theo kiểu chậm chạp thế này, anh thật sự muốn nhanh chóng phi lên trời hơn. Tuy nhiên do có một điều luật giữa Đế Quốc Xích Dạ và Amitia, khác với chuyện không được bay và hạ cánh gần thành phố, nếu anh phá vỡ chuyện đó, chẳng khác nào bôi tro vào mặt Công chúa cả. Vừa cố kìm nén lại việc tâm trí bị kiệt quệ, Tengai vừa dồn dức nhiều hơn vào chân mình và phóng đi.. Dù thế nào, với vận tốc này anh sẽ đến được Arra sau chừng 1 phút nữa, tiếp theo thì— “Nhanh chân lên nào mọi người! Chúng ta sẽ xác nhận sự an toàn của Công chúa và bảo vệ người! Đừng tha cho bất cứ kẻ nào dám ngán đường chúng ta! Tiêu trừ tất cả những ai dám cản lối! Ta sẽ không bận tâm cho dù có phải phá hủy mọi thứ ở Arra và diệt hết con người!!” Lời tổng động viên nghiêm túc sữa tươi 100%. Cả nhóm hét lên một tiếng tràn đầy tinh thần. Tuy nhiên, phía đằng kia, đứng ở vị trí mà họ hướng tới là một người đàn ông với bộ giáp sặc sỡ cùng chiếc áo choàng viền đỏ, trông cứ như một hiệp sĩ. Gương mặt của anh ta cúi xuống và chẳng thể nhìn thấy mặt. Dù nghĩ rằng hình dáng này trông quá đỗi thân thuộc, “Biến khỏi đó ngay! Tránh ra!!” Tengai thét lớn, vậy mà người đó vẫn không di chuyển một li khỏi nơi mình đang đứng. “Tránh—!” Một người trong nhóm, Manticore với khuôn mặt của người và thân hình của sư tử, dang rộng đôi cánh dơi của mình và lao thẳng vào người đó. Trong khoảnh khắc, thanh đại kiếm trong tay người đó lóe sáng và chém vào Manticore. “Gahaa--?!” Với cơ thể đã bị chém trúng, Manticore rơi xuống mặt đất. Vẫn còn thở thoi thóp, nhưng nếu cứ để vậy thì vong mạng là điều khó tránh. Trong cơn hoảng loạn, một tiểu tiên có khả năng chữa trị bay đến và trị thương cho Manticore. Manticore thực tế là một quái vật có lv khá cao, hơn nữa cá nhân hắn đã được tiến hóa đến ba lần, vậy nên lẽ ra hắn cũng phải có sức mạnh ngang ngửa bảy Quái thú Tai Ương. Bị đánh bại dễ dàng như thế thì…! Tất cả bọn họ vô thức ngừng chạy và cảm thấy sợ hãi từ trong cơ thể mình. Ở phía kia, người đàn ông thốt lên với sự ngưỡng mộ. “Ồ, tuyệt vời, lãnh một đòn rồi mà còn chưa chết cơ đấy.” Người đó vung thanh đại kiếm một vòng và giữ nó trên vai, sau đó ngẩng mặt lên. Nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đó, cứ như nước lạnh đang tuôn xối xả vào cả nhóm. Nhắc đến việc đó, người có thể thay đổi biểu hiện của họ như thế chỉ có thể là thành viên cấp cao của Đế Chế Xich Dạ. Người biết người đang đứng đó rõ nhất, Tengai, mở to mắt mình để xác nhận. “Lubbock-sama.” Thanh niên tóc vàng trông trạc tuổi hai mươi đó trả lời với một cái khịt mũi nhẹ. “Ừ. Mặc dù có vẻ như ngươi đã trải qua quá trình tự tiến hóa, bộ mã nhận diện đồng minh vẫn còn hoạt động nhỉ.” “Này, anh ta là ai thế?” Bỏ qua chuyện đó, Công chúa Ogre Sophia, người đang nhìn chắm chằm chàng trai kia và cố điều chỉnh lại hơi thở của mình như Tengai, kéo Ikaruga lại và hỏi. Ikaruga dường như đã bình tĩnh lại một chút, trả lời với một phức cảm trên gương mặt. “Đó là một trong những người của thiên giới như Công chúa, thánh nhân (người chơi) Lubbock-sama.” “? Tôi không hiểu lắm, nhưng vì anh ta đang đứng cản đường nên chẳng phải chúng ta cần ‘dọn’ anh ta đi à?” “Không thể được!” Ikaruga cương quyết trả lời và lắc đầu . “Đó chính là phụ tá của Công chúa, người mà chúng ta—tất cả thần dân của Đế Quốc Xích Dạ phải vâng lệnh chỉ sau Người, và dĩ nhiên chúng ta cũng không được giơ vuốt về phía ngài ấy.” “Ừm, giống vậy đấy.” Chắc là đã nghe được cuộc nói chuyện, Lubbock nhún vai và gật đầu đồng ý. “Lubbock-sama, ngay lúc này có thể Công chúa đang đối mặt với tình cảnh nguy ngập. Ngài có thể tránh đường không ạ?” Đối mặt với câu thúc giục thiếu nhẫn nại của Tengai, Lubbock lắc đầu tỏ vẻ xin lỗi. “Ta xin lỗi, vì đã từng được Hiyuki chăm sóc nên ta ước gì chúng ta cùng phe. Nhưng ta đã nhận được lệnh để chặn các ngươi ở đây.” “—lệnh sao? Ngài là phụ tá của Công chúa, nhưng cả Công chúa cũng chưa từng ra lệnh cho ngài lấy một lần. Là ai đã ban lệnh chứ?” “Ngươi sắc sảo thật đấy. …Ta nên nói thế nào nhỉ, đó chính là Thần của thế giới này hay đại loại vậy.” Lubbock vừa tự giễu bản thân vừa trả lời. Nếu họ không thể tấn công người của mình, vậy thì tất cả đều phụ thuộc vào… là suy nghĩ của Sophia và những người còn lại, tuy nhiên Ikaruga đã nhanh chóng để ý và ngăn họ. (Trans: do mã nhận diện nên không bem đồng minh được, nhưng ma mới thì khác ~ :v ) “Dừng lại đi! Đừng bán rẻ mạng sống của bản thân.” “Đối thủ của chúng ta là con người. Không thử thì sao mà biết được?” “Kết quả đã rõ ràng rồi! Cũng như Công chúa có một cái tên khác là “Thiên Nữ thanh tao của Bầu trời”,người đó cũng còn có tên là “Đội quân Một người”. Ngài ấy là người duy nhất có thể đánh bại cơ thể thực của ta chỉ một mình. Là người mạnh nhất của thiên giới.” Tất cả đều chết lặng sau khi nghe được. Mọi người ở đây đều đã trông thấy sức mạnh bản thể của Ikaruga trong trận chiến cuối cùng. Anh ta có thể đánh bại ‘thứ đó’ thật ư!? “—Anh ta nhìn có vẻ vui đấy.” Vào lúc đó, một chàng trai chậm rãi tách ra khỏi nhóm và bước về phía Lubbock. “…Ngươi là ai?” Đối mặt với Lubbock người đang nheo mày nghi ngờ, chàng trai đó—Maroudo nắm lấy thanh kiếm của mình. “Họ hàng của Công chúa và là một trong số các thuộc hạ, Maroudo. Ừm, tôi là người mới.” “Hmm, họ hàng của cô ấy hở. Ngươi nghĩ là một bản sao rẻ tiền của Hiyuki như ngươi, lại có thể thắng được ta, người mạnh hơn cả Hiyuki à?” Lubbock cũng cầm lên thanh kiếm đang ở thắt lưng và nói . “Thì, ít nhất cũng phải thử mới biết chứ.” Trên khuôn mặt của Maroudo không chỉ là sự háo hức. “Maroudo—” Có lẽ là để ngăn anh chàng lại, Maroudo liền nhìn sang phía Tengai. “Thanh kiếm của Lubbock-sama thậm chí còn mạnh hơn cả thanh của Công chúa ‘Gilles de Reis’. Kiếm của ngươi, Ogre Stroke, sẽ không chịu được lâu đâu. Cẩn thận đấy.” Mặc dù không thể chống lại lệnh của Lubbock, anh phải xác nhận sự an toàn của Hiyuki. Vậy nên, đó chính là giới hạn những gì mà anh quyết tâm làm được. Đối diện Tengai, người đang có biểu cảm cam chịu trên gương mặt, Maroudo tươi cười và giơ ngón cái về phía anh ta. ------ Ghi chú...: Vì muốn tạo ra một nhân vật trưởng thành lỗi lạc, nên tôi đã cho ra Sư Vương Thú. Cơ bản thì đó là lí dó duy nhất. (Eng Trans: Oi!) (Trans: bức xúc à?~ cũng thường thôi ~ :v) Ngay cả với mã nhận diện đồng minh, nếu Hiyuki nói là “Lubbock-san á? Cứ việc giết hắn ta cũng không sao ☆” thì nó sẽ được hủy bỏ, nhưng tại thời điểm này thì họ không thể tấn công được. Nếu là Tengai ở nghiêm túc mode, tôi nghĩ Lubbock cũng sẽ bị đánh bại, nhưng đất nước này có thể bị cày nát. ------- (Ran: vậy là xong ep 3, hờ…~ Thỉnh thoảng lại solo, hi vọng chất lượng không giảm ~w~ Tự nhiên thấy ep này dài vê lù, chắc do chia làm 2 đoạn rồi ~ :v Bất ngờ xảy ra liên tiếp, nhân vật từ biết đến chưa biết tự dưng nhảy ra, không biết tiếp theo là gì nữa đây ~ Thôi thì ~ tks for reading ~ see u in next episode ~ :3 ) Category:Kyuuketsu Hime